A Final Fantasy Christmas Carol
by DarkCrimson X7
Summary: Hm,It's just another Christmas Carol with a Final Fantasy spice mixed into the recipe of Scrooge.Hope you like it.People on AOL liked it,now I'm sharing it with you guys.Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!


A Final Fantasy Christmas Carol

Characters:

Ebenezer Scrooge: Sephiroth

Jacob Marley: Zack

Bob Cratchit: Cloud Strife

Mrs.Cratchit: Tifa Lockheart

Tiny Tim: Jared Strife

Fred: Vincent Valentine(Scrooge's only living relative)

Fezzwig: Zell Dincht

Ghost of Christmas Past: Tidus

Ghost of Christmas Present: Irvine Kinneas

Ghost of Christmas yet to come: Squall Leonhart

_In the snowy streets of Mdgar, Ebenezer Scrooge was sitting in a warm mansion in the middle of the town. Despite his ambition to domination and hatred towards Christmas, he seemed warm-hearted in his mansion as all the people under he, worked for their share of gil. He took the picture of Marley on his desk and sighed as he came to remember the good times they whence had... And thus, the day was over as Bob Cratchit came upon he_ _to ask for another raise in his salary._

Scrooge: I already told you Cratchit, there will be no more raises for you this month.

Bob Cratchit: Sir you must understand the reasonings I have for this... My son will soon die, and I need more money from you to help pay for his bills.

Scrooge: Boo hoo, and I feel not... Go home and here's your pay for today.

_Scrooge threw the gil at Bob and as Bob turned to frowned he snatched his little pay and walked out of the door and slammed it. He walked the streets furious at his boss again and he smirked at the site of a small child asking for money on the street corner._

Peasant: Sir have you any money to spare?

_Cratchit looked at the young man with eyes of sorrow and he then pulled out his pouch of gil and gave the boy 2 pieces and smiled as he rubbed the young boys hair.The boy smiled with glee and thanked Bob to his utter-most gratitude._

Peasant: Oh thank you sir!!! Have a wonderful Christmas!!!

Bob Cratchit: Why certainly boy hurry home to your mother!

_Bob passes this family's house as he seeing that they were enjoying their Christmas Eve dinner by a candle.A tear rolled down the face of Bob as he smiled seeing that thy were having such a wonderful Christmas.He continued to walk down the streets of Midgar to soon reach his home to his lovely wife.He then dusted the snow off his boots and walked inside kicking his boots off near the door.As the red soles of his feet were cold,he then propped his feet up on the chair by the fire and sighed.As the soles became back white again,he walked into the kitchen to kiss his wife and visited his son in the room.Tiny Tim looked up at his father as he faintly moved his body upwards and Bob then hugged his son dearly._

Tiny Tim: Hi father...I'm doing alright.

Bob Cratchit: I'm glad to hear so son.I will get you back to living a normal life...I promise.

Tiny Tim: Alright dad....I'll catch up with you and mom later,I'm sleepy. -he chuckles softly-

Bob Cratchit: Alright son,I'll bring you some dinner when it's done...

_Bob smirked ashis son layed there and they got done hugging and Cloud walked out of the room slowly and looked at his son as the boy turned over and went to sleep.Bob smiled and closed the door as Mrs.Cratchit walked down the hall to kiss Bob on the lips ever so slightly._

_Mrs.Cratchit:_ How was work today honey? Did you sucker punch that bastard for me?

Bob: -laughs- No, but it seems he doesn't like the fact Tim is going to die,but he still refuses to give me a raise for his bills.

Mrs.Cratchit: Oooh if I have to go up there myself and give him a beating then I'll do it!

Bob: That's not neccessary...

Mrs.Cratchit: Well, someone has to do something, or else Tim is gonna see God and I don't like that...

_Bob knew Tim heard every word and he went ot the close to see that his Buster Sword was there.He was gonna do it the easy way and kill Scrooge, but his sons' spirit and something elsem kept him back and he put it down as his green mako eyes stopped glowing and he went to warm up by the fire. Meanwhile, Scrooge was at his job smoking on a pipe and he looked at the picture of Marley and he cried.Then he looked at the clock and It said 7:15. He seen the workers not doing much so he phoned Cratchit and told him to come back to work._

Scrooge: I need you back here pronto!!!

Bob: I'm about to have dinner sir, I can't leave my wife and kids here...

Scrooge: I don't care, I need you back here now!!!!!

Bob: Alright,alright.... Damn I'm coming.

Scrooge: Yeah you–

_At that moment, Bob hung up in his face and sighed as he threw on his boots and coat and kissed his son and wife goodbye for the night._

Mrs.Cratchit: What!!! Why do you have to go back?

Bob: I don't know....I just wish that he wasn't so stubborn,but I guess It makes me money. The closer our goal is to treating Tim. I love you honey bye!

Mrs.Cratchit: -kisses Bob and hugs him- Bye honey. I'll tuck Tim in for you.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the Midgar area, Fezzwig and Fred were celebrating their dinners and Christmas Eve thoughts. They were awaiting the arrival of Scrooge.Fred was worried,because Scrooge didn't call or come yet. Now Cratchit on his way to work once again, he looked at the snow fall from the sky and he thought about that girl that died many years ago. It was Scrooge that killed her. Cratchit, alongside with friends and companions,were trying to save Earth from that scum.Now he had a shock as he remembered nothing about that. He shook it off, as he came to the building. He entered as the Scrooge came to him pouncing with fear._

Cratchit: I'm here... What?!

Scrooge: Why are you late? Thats gonna be deducted from your pay.

Cratchit: ...With all do respect sir, I came because you asked me to,now what do I need to do?

Scrooge: Whatever, you need to watch this building for the night with the rest of your workers. I have to go home.

Cratchit: I better have get some large gil sums for this.

Scrooge: You will..... In a million years!

_Scrooge exited the door as Cratchit slammed his fist on the desk leaving a crater in it the size of a fist. He was slightly mad as he looked up at the clock. So, he leaned bac kon the chair and nodded off as the workers took Scrooge's watch and 5 gil that was sitting on a desk near the exit. Cratchit seen them do it,but he paid it no mind.He nodded off. A loud crash came in the building as Cratchit scrambled to his feet and ran towards the area of work. A Materia Master was standing there with its huge claws. Cratchit looked around for something to fight it with and he spotted a huge pipe. As he ran to it,the huge tail of the hunter slapped him into the wall. Cratchi got up and smiled as his buster sword appeared in his hand and he leapt in the air and came down with a booming blow that decimated the monster in half._ _This was known as braver and he leape back as it disappeared.Cratchit wiped his head and patched up the place with all kinds of work. Meanwhile, Scrooge walked in the house that held friends and Fred. Fezzwig looked up at Scrooge and gave him a handshake. Fred walked over and gave his uncle a hug slightly and Scrooge pushed him away.They all then sat on the table._

Fred: Pretentious bastard.

Fezzwig: Welcome home Old man. Merry Christmas.

Scrooge: Christmas? Bah Humbug.

Fred: You really need to lighten up uncle, or else something is gonna come and get you... Other than that,keep acting that way so it CAN get you.

Scrooge: I'll keep that in mind.

Fezzwig: Now now... We should all get something to eat before our stomachs eat themselves... _I wonder if they have hotdogs...._

Scrooge: ....Alright alright. Let's eat shall we?

Fred: Well, at least you have a nice enough spirit to do that... Bless the food already.

_After Fezzwig blessed the food, he dug into it like a pig in a barn. Fred on the other hand, slightly eyed Scrooge as Scrooge stuffed his face with turkey and other delightful stuff. Fred shook his head and sighed as he ate a piece of Turkey and drunk his juice. After the delightful dinner, they came across a Hell beast in the front lawn of there home. Fred grabbed his Super Shot ST and Fezzwig cracked his knuckles. Scrooge grabbed his Masamune and walked outside to fight the beast. Scrooge looked up at the beast as he got a slight look in his head about that incident and he seen his mother. He shook his head and Fred seen an image of a girl named Lucrecia. He then shook his head. Fezzwig jumped up and down with energy and had a picture of a young man with a mark across his face. They then got into a battle. The hell beast slapped Fezzwig with his huge arm. Fezzwig was sent flying into the rock in the center of the town. Fred aimed slightly for the eye and shot him 3 times in the same spot. The beast lost its grip. Scrooge did a extremely impressive lightning attack. As the beast was weakening, Fezzwig did a number of moves on the beast and the last one, he ppicked him and and slammed him in the ground with a huge meteor coming down towards him. Everyone looked at Scrooge as the meteor he summoned came down and destroyed the beast whole. After the maneuver, they all went inside as they chatted over a cup of coffee._

Fred: You haven't changed at all uncle. I wonder how'd you do that...

Fezzwig: Now just where in the hell did that come from?

Scrooge: Instinct boys....

Fred: Yeah, whatever...

_Scrooge chilled in the bedroom after a long shower. Fred went to his room and Fezzwig left for the night. Scrooge then put his long white hair in a ponytail and went to sleep.After that, he heard something open his window. He paid it no mind and then he looked at the ceiling and turned to the side and someone with a muscular physique almsot, look at him and said boo. Scrooge jumped with terror as he grabbed his sword and swung at him. The mysterious image jumped back and pulled out a huge sword. As he made contact with Scrooge, he lowered his weapon. Scrooge did the same and he sighed with relief and spoke._

Scrooge: Marley.....Is....That....You?

Marley: Yup...Jacob.Seems you haven't forgot about me at all, but I'm here to warn you about something.

Scrooge: What's that?

Marley: I'm here to warn you that the ghost of Christmas Past will come and greet you at 10:30.

Then at the stirke of 12:00, the ghost of Christmas Present will come greet you. Then at the break of three, there will be a silence as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come will come and seek you out. Therefore, you must cooperate with them.

Scrooge: Yeah right Marley I guess death has got your drawers in a bunch.

Marley: ....If so then yours must be in a huge gap. I'm not lying you fool. Heed my word. I shall leave you for now.

Scrooge: no wait I was just kidding. Maybe we go for a drink? MARLEY!!!

_At that last remark Marley made, he then disappeared with the smoke controlling the drowziness of Scrooge. Scrooge then awoke at 10:29. The minute before it hit 10:30, the room went blue and then he seen a blitzball fly towards his face. Scrooge ducked as this young man came upon him with two girls on his arm. He sighed as he approached Scrooge._

Scrooge: Whom are you? Not that ghost thing....

Ghost of Christmas Past: Yup thats me!! Just call me Tidus man.

Scrooge: Tidus?

Tidus: Damn it.... Let's just get on with this. I'm going to show you your past alright? Follow me and hold my hand for a moment.

Scrooge: ....Hold your hand?

Tidus: Not like that buddy....I mean hold on to my hand so I can take you to the past you idiot!

Scrooge: Fine... Idiot.

Tidus: Alright here we go!

_With that said they flew upon the skies really fast and Scrooge was losing his feelings and was about to puke.Anyway, the came upon the part when they were kids and he brought Scrooge to a place with rundown walls and such. Scrooge seen himself and Tidus looked on too. Scrooge was getting bullied by some big person. Scrooge jumped up and slapped the big guy and laughed at him. He then shot a thunder bolt at him and went inside. As he opened his presents, Marley came to his aid and helped him open gifts. They seemed so happy. Marley shared his sword with him and Scrooge went outside as they played Cops and Robbers._

Scrooge: I remember that day... I was so happy. I was a robber and e was the cop. I was happy back then,but then....

Tidus: Hey I had a miserable childhood. My dad was a stupid jerk that revolved around fame, but it's alright. I seen a lot of good things. _You too Yuna...._

_With that said, that's when the clock struck 11:59. After they talked about old times, Tidus then rushes back to the house Scrooge was in and Scrooge looked puzzled._

Tidus: Look man, I would love to chat, but I gotta jet. I gotta Blitzball game and it's almost 12:00 man. Live and let live!

Scrooge: Wait don't you want something to dri–

_Before he could finish the sentence, Tidus ran off and then the bell on the clock rang.As he heard nothing, he thought the Ghost of Christmas Present was scared of him.He then heard gilrs laughing and he opened the door to his closet and there was a young man with a long brown ponytail in a cowboy hat and he had a lot of girls around him.He had a long tan trench coat with a shotgun by his side._

Scrooge: And....You are?

Ghost of Christmas Past: Good day man... I'm just getting a little carried away, my name is Irvine and I'm the ghost of Christmas Present. I'm here to show your pathetic ass, that you need to enjoy Christmas and to see what's going on...

Scrooge: Irvine eh? Well look here, I don't like Christmas and I definately don't like you. So get this over with so I can rest. I need to go check on Bob Cratchit.

Irvine: Sure sure bro. Alright ladies excuse me while I show this low-life the ups and downs of partying. Then all 35 of you can rub my back while you other 10 make out with me. Deal?

Scrooge: Whatever you son of a b– WHOA!!!

_With that said, Irvine rushed pass Scrooge and grabbed his arm as they went speeding through the streets of Midgar.As they came across his nephews house, Fred was partying with Fezzwig and other people of Midgar._

Scrooge: What's this? My nephew isn't even gonna invite me?

Irvine: Sorry buddy,I believe you're too much of an asshole to do any of this.

Scrooge: Maybe so, but Fred would never do such a thing without telling me.

Irvine: Hey buddy, it's your family so I have nothing to do with this.

Scrooge: And Fezzwig and that man with the gun arm. They all seem to be having fun.

Irvine: Shhh.... Listen.

Fred: Alright what to play now?

Fezzwig: Lets play Charades!

Fred: Why don't you go Barret.

Barret: Aw right. Who I be?

_Barret starts to imitate Scrooge.He sticks his hand out like a little boy and and he imitates Scrooge not giving him nothing and slaps him away._

Scrooge: Is he supposed to be me?

Irvine: Heh heh heh good impression though .

Scrooge: Sure... He's Scrooge!!!!

Fred: It's supposed to be my uncle...

Barret: Yep you're right!

Irvine: Hahaha whoo....I assume that was fun. Let's see what good ol Cratchit is doing.

Scrooge: Why that's absurd! Cratchit is at work watching my building.

Irvine: Oh riiiight.... That's what you think.

_And in a matter of seconds, Scrooge and Irvine was there at the Cratchit house. He then seen Bob walk in the doot soon. As his wife greeted him at t he door with a kiss, he walked to the door of his son's room and then looked at him slightly._

_Irvine: Gee man, I believe you need to lighten up and pay Cratchit more._

Scrooge: I know, but money doesn't go around freely.

Irvine: ...

Cratchit: I need some money, but I will pay for his bills and stuff.

Mrs.Cratchit: I need you to quit and look for another job or something. That Scrooge is cold hearted. He doesn't care fo you or jacob.

Cratchit: I know...

Scrooge: I didn't know.....I'm soo sooooo sorry.

Irvine: Boo hoo man... Anyways, I gotta get back to my girls man.... I swear, but I will spare you this comment.... Lighten up and have a heart man or no one, especially, the ladies won't respect you. Anyways toodles!

Scrooge: Wait... Ah damn... I'll fire Cratchit for leaving work like that, but he does have a reason he left.

_At the strike of 3:00 the clock shook and exploded. The room became black and no one seemed to be alive. He walked outside as every light post was dim and crushed. All buildings were destroyed and and partially burned. His house still stood as of the statue of him in the center square. He sighed as he took a step on the cold streets of Midgar and a blade flew towards his shadow in the streets and he fell.He thought he was dead, but it was only an imagination. He walked to the alleyways of Midgar and seeing himself on the ground covered in blood with a whiskey bottle in his hand and a huge blade in his back. He stood back and gasped as he seen the horrific site. He seen bob Cratchit and Fred standing over his body as they prayed for he. Tiny Tim's grave site was at the edge of town and they went there next to pray for his son. Fred held Cratchit and Mrs.Cratchit as they cride at the site of their son.. Fred looked at the grave and banged his fist on the ground._

Fred: Why uncle.... Why did you have to not pay Cratchit or give him a raise. Now Tim is gone because of your selfishness. You paid for your selfishness with your life to the devil. Now you're dead in an alleyway. I don't blame whomever killed you.... You deserved it much more than Tim deserved his death.

Scrooge: No I'm not dead!!! I'm right here!! Here I'll pay for Tim's demise! Don't do this!! I swear I'll change.

_And then a gunblade flew out of nowhere and struck the ground as the black clouds summoned over Scrooge's head. It grew darker and a young man came out with a black jacket with fur around the collar and the black pants with the red belts in a cross on his waist and down.He then touched the ground as he turned around to look at Scrooge with eyes of torment. He had a mark across his face. Scrooge jumped back in fear as he reached for a weapon. The ghost came closer with a sword in his hand, Scrooge sung and missed as the oung ghost swung his blade fast and held it to his neck._

Scrooge: Don't kill me.... Please I beg of you.

Ghost of Yet to Come: I am the Christmas ghost of yet to come...My name is Squall and give me one reason why I shan't take your life along with your dignity?

Scrooge: I am a good person inside... I had no idea that Tim wouldn'tve die. Please you have to believe me...

Squall: I don't think you deserve to live, but I'll take you on a tour of your demised and how your funeral went. Therefore, I c are not for your sympathy....

Scrooge: I....I'm...Dead?

_With a snap of his fingers, Squall took Scrooge to his funeral at the edge of the Midgar Stadium. They looked on as the ceremony came along._

Preacher: We are gathered here today to bring you the demise of Ebenezer Scrooge. He was a good man, but he was also a selfish man. But he now rests in a peaceful place now.

Fred and Cratchit: Yeah in hell where he rots...

People: Yeah in hell hahahahaha!!!!

Preacher: You may bury the body now.

Cratchit: Farewell you bastard burn in hell.

Scrooge: No! This can't be happening.

Squall: That is your future if you do not change the ways you act upon your friends and employers. If you continue to act like this, then you will cease to exist amongst these people. Therefore, I advise you to change.

Scrooge: I will change... I promise.

Squall: Good, but now I shall kill you.

Scrooge: Wait no!!!!

_As the blade was about to pierce his back, he awoke the next morning in his bad. He bumped his head on the lamp and staggered to get up. He looked at the clock as it said 7:23 A.M. He looked out the window of his house and seen a young man walking the streets in peasant clothing._

Scrooge: You! Boy! What day is it?

Peasant: Punk who you calling boy?

Scrooge: Nevermind that, what day is it?

Peasant: It's Christmas... What you to crap face to understand that it is Christmas?

Scrooge: Thank you young man, do you mind going to the store for me?

Peasant: For what? A Reality check? A brain?

Scrooge: I need you to get me the biggest ham alive!

Peasant: Alright give me the money..

_Scrooge ran into his bedroom and grabbed the gil out of his coat and threw it down at the boy and told him to hurry._

Peasant: Alright mister I'll be back in a hurry.

Scrooge: Oh and boy! Merry Christmas!!!

Peasant: -The boy looked at him very strangely and smiled- MERRY CHRISTMAS MR.SCROOGE!!!!

_Scrooge ran into the room to get dresses and then came back to the window minutes later to see the boy got the turkey.He ran to the door and told him to take it to a man named Bob Cratchit. He gave the boy 100 gil for doing it.The boy ran on down the street merrilly and then Scrooge went to his nephew's house to greet him. As he came to the door, no one was there and he ran to his company to see if he was there, but on his way there, he stopped by the Cratchit house. He opened the door and confronted Bob Cratchit._

Scrooge: Cratchit!!! There you are!

Cratchit: What do you want? It's Christmas. Aren't you supposed to act like an ass?

Scrooge: I deserved that, but now's not the time....We have to save Tim.

Cratchit: Ok...Who are you and what have you done with Ebenezer Scrooge? Are you him?

Scrooge: -laughs- Come on no time for jokes.

Cratchit: Sure...Go through the door.

_They went to Tim's room seeing the doctor and Mrs.Cratchit there by his side smiling._

Doctor: Tim will be alright.... He's fine now!

Tim: DAD!!!!

Cratchit: Tim! Come here you!!!

_They ran and group hugged each other and Scrooge then smiled as he looked at them. The doctor seemed happy, but it seemed they had no money.Scrooge then walked over towards the doctor and gave him 1,000,000 gil for the treatment._

Doctor: MY GOODNESS!!!! -faints-

Cratchit: Mr. Scrooge I owe you major.

Scrooge: Nah...It's the gift of giving and Merry Christmas to you all!!! Tim I'm glad you're better. Starting Monday Cratchit, I'm giving you a raise. 30. See you at work.

Cratchit: Oh my lord! Thank you Mr.Scrooge! Surely will.

Mrs.Cratchit and Tim: THANK YOU MISTER!!!!

_Scrooge took off and then arrived at his company. He looked through the door seeing not a soul was there. He was getting worried and then he hung his coat up on the rack and then looked at the clock. 8:30 A.M. He then looked in the living room and walked in there. To his knowledge everyone there was there to say surprise._

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Scrooge: My word! Thank you all MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Fred: I assume aliens took you under control, because MY uncle would never do that.

Scrooge: I found out the meaning of Christmas and I'm going to be a hell of a lot better for myself now.

Fred: Glad to hear it... Let's eat.

_So in all of Midgar, everything went back to normal as everyone and their families celebrated the joy of Christmas. All of the families gathering singing Christmas Carols and eating ham was the thing that made it so merry. Scrooge found the true meaning of Christmas and from the visits the ghosts gave him, he became a better man for eternity and he seemed quite happy. Tim seemed to live a happy life as he came upon the thing called Adulthood. Anyways, that Christmas went well planned and the ghosts seemed to be having fun as well. To you and yours MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY! _

_Meanwhile...._

Tidus: Good grief that Scrooge was a handful.

Irvine: You said it man.

Squall: ...

Irvine: Squall pass the butter.

Squall: ...

Tidus: Cheers peeps!!!

Yuna and Quistis: SURPRISE BOYS!!!!!

Squall, Irvine, and Tidus: WHAT THE HELL?!!!

All the girls: You owe us!

Squall: ... Gotta go.

Tidus and Irvine: WAIT!!!!! HELP!!!

_Squall looked on as he escaped and Quistis jumped into his arms and they kissed. Meanwhile, Irvine and Tidus were getting a handful from the group of girls Irvine had and Yuna for Tidus. Therefore, they all had a very Merry Christmas._

_The End_

_Written by: Marcus Smith a.k.a Reiven or DarkCrimson X7_

_Characters: Rightfully owned by Square-Enix._

_2004 Copyright._


End file.
